Return to Camp Mohawk
by BalletPrincess
Summary: The BSC returns to summer camp for their second summer of fun and adventure!
1. Kristy

July 5th  
  
Well here I am, two days away from returning to Camp Mohawk. This will actually be my third summer at camp, while it's everyone else's second. That's because Abby and I were the only ones to go last year. This year we all are old enough to be counselors though, except Mal and Jessi who are going to be Cit's. I can't wait to return to camp, I absolutely love it there- the fresh air, pine trees, swimming, softball, horseback riding- it's heaven. The only thing I really don't like is Arts and Crafts, but luckily I don't have to do too much with that if I don't want to.  
  
I think I have everything packed- tepee clothes, gym shoes, swimsuit, pajamas, toiletries and of course my softball glove! Last summer none of my brothers and sisters went to camp because we all went to Hawaii at the end of the summer, and Mom and Watson figured that was enough excitement for everyone, but this year Karen (who's 9 now) and David Michael (also 9) are both going. Well, David Michael is going to the boy's camp, Camp Meadowhawk, across the lake. But we all go up together on the same bus. I wonder what age group I'll get? Both of the past two years I've had the 8 year olds. I like that age. I don't want the real little ones (6 year olds) because they can't do much for themselves and they need constant supervision, but I don't like the older ones (10 and 11) because they are so independent they really don't need you. 8 and 9 year olds are perfect. Last summer Abby and I were Cit's in the same cabin, but since counselors have a whole cabin to themselves the only way I'll end up with anyone from the BSC is if they are in the cabin next door. Unless Jessi or Mal is one of my Cit's.  
  
The older of us members were already at Camp Mohawk earlier this summer actually, for a long weekend in June when they held Counselor training days. We went over what to expect, how to act, basic first aid, stuff like that. Most of it was old hat for us baby-sitters, but then, to our surprise, we each got assigned a special "job" to do while we're here. I was made a swim instructor! Yea! This was because I'm a strong swimmer, and because I'm CPR certified. I was hoping that another BSCer would get swim instructor too, but the only other really strong swimmer is Abby, and she was put in charge of organizing soccer games every day. Oh well, it will still be fun!  
  
Oh my gosh! It's 3:00. I'm baby-sitting for Marnie and Suzi Barrett this evening. (Hey, gotta make some spending money for camp!) Well, I got to run and finish everything! I will write more when we actually arrive at camp! The bus leaves Sunday morning at 11am from the High School parking lot.  
  
Kristy 


	2. MaryAnne

July 5th:  
  
So Kristy, Abby and Claudia finally talked me into going back to Camp Mohawk. Actually, they talked me into it last summer too but that was right after the fire and well, I wasn't sure I wanted to leave right then. But this year I'm going, and I'm old enough to be a counselor which means I get a whole cabin to myself. Eight campers, two cit's and me, in charge of it all. Claudia talked Stacey into going too, so it's he five of us, plus Mal and Jessi, plus Karen, David Michael, Claire, Vanessa and Margo Pike and Haley Braddock. Vanessa and Haley are going to be two of the oldest campers this year, being 11 years old. Margo and Karen are 9 and Claire Pike is 7. So chances are good I will have someone I know in my cabin.  
  
Truthfully, camp really isn't my kind of thing. I mean, the outdoors are okay and the sunsets on the lake are really beautiful but being away from home for two weeks in the middle of nowhere gets old really fast. The one thing I truly love about camp is the Arts and Crafts cabin. Actually, Mrs. Means (the camp director) asked me to be the Counselor in charge of the Arts and Crafts cabin this summer, and I agreed. This means I get to spend most of the day there, helping the campers doing projects. This was much to Kristy's chagrin, since she hates that cabin and having to spend every day in it would be torture to her. That's why Kristy is a swim instructor.  
  
I really wish Dawn were coming to camp this summer, but she's visiting her dad in California. She hasn't seen him since Christmas, so she's eager to spend time with him, her 12 year old brother Jeff and her 2 year old sister, Gracie. Then again, if I had two families I think I'd want to divide my time evenly between them. Heck, I feel lucky to have Dad and Sharon! Maybe that's part of the reason I don't like going away for two weeks. I don't like to leave Dad or Sharon. I don't like to leave my cat, Tigger, either. I hated leaving them for a weekend when we all went up to camp for Counselor training weekend.  
  
But once I get there, I'm sure that I'll have fun, and I will enjoy spending two weeks with my friends and the campers. I just have to get there. Only two days. well a day and half really, until we leave!  
  
Mary Anne 


	3. Abby

July 6th:  
  
One more day until Camp Mohawk! Yeeee-ha! This will be my second year at camp, last year I was a CIT with Kristy. I really like Camp Mohawk. It has this old-fashioned wilderness feel to it, like the camp in The Parent Trap. You sleep in log cabins, eat in a giant mess hall and swim in the lake (Camp Mohawk does not have a pool!) Best of all, they have soccer fields and softball fields, so you can play a game anytime you feel like it! (Well, almost any time).  
  
The one part of Camp Mohawk I don't like is the horse stables. It's not that I don't like riding, I do, but I am BADLY allergic to horses, as I learned last year. This year I remembered to pack extra allergy medicine and my inhalers, just in case I come into contact with a horse. The horse stables are Mallory's favorite, though. I'm sure that when she gets to be a counselor, she'll request that as her job.  
  
Yes, all of us counselors have jobs. We don't get paid for them, our pay is free admission and meals at camp, but they are part of jobs as counselor. My job is something I asked for specially- I am charge of organizing soccer games! That's because I love soccer. I'm on the Varsity soccer team at SHS, and I've been playing as long as I can remember. I don't know what cabin I'm going to be assigned to, but whichever one it is, I'm going to try and recruit all of my campers to play soccer! This won't be easy, especially if I have campers like MaryAnne or Mal, who'd rather do arts and crafts, but I feel that is my job as a counselor to expand their horizons. Then again, it my twin sister Anna were going to camp, she probably wouldn't want to play soccer either. But Anna isn't going to camp. At least, not Camp Mohawk. Anna is already at camp, a special music camp, called Blue Lake Fine Arts Camp. There, she can brush up one her music skills and play her violin all day long.  
  
Well, I better get finished packing if the bus leaves tomorrow at 11 am! I will write more when I have more to say!  
  
~Abby 


	4. Stacey

July 6th:  
  
Tonight is my last night here in Stoneybrook before I leave for Camp Mohawk! I can't wait to get away from everything here- school, ex- boyfriends and okay, even my Mom. Not that Mom's not great, but as the fall approaches (and in the retail business fall begins approaching in June), mom gets stressed about what clothing lines to bring into her boutique. Personally I don't think Mom would have any trouble no matter what she brings in, because my mom's boutique, "Fresh", is one of the hottest stores in Stoneybrook, but she doesn't believe me.  
  
The one thing I can't escape from at camp is my diabetes. It really sucks, you know, that I can't ever escape that. No matter what, unless science finds a cure, I will always be stuck with it. It doesn't usually give me much trouble, except for the hassle of shots and checking my sugar levels, but when you're at summer camp you want to have fun, escape from that, and sometimes the regimentation of diabetes put as a damper on that.  
  
This year, I will be counselor, which means that I have to set an example for my campers and be responsible. One way I can do that, is by taking care of my Diabetes so that can have the energy to give my all to my campers. LAST time I was at Mohawk (two years ago) I got poison ivy and pink eye and a whole bunch of other stuff, so I wasn't much of a CIT. I was barely ever in my cabin, I spent most of the two weeks in the Infirmary. Mom and Dad wanted me to come home, but I refused to. My favorite charge, Charlotte Johanssen, was there that year too, but she was incredibly homesick and decided not to come back this year. Too bad, I really love Char and I was miss her a lot.  
  
Mom and Dad. That's another thing. Last time I was at Mohawk, I was living in New York and Mom and Dad were still together. Now they're divorced, and Mom has taken back her maiden name, Spencer. I live with Mom, although I see Dad a lot on holidays and weekends. Camp Mohawk is actually in upstate New York, so when I'm there I will be closer to where Dad is, then Mom. Hang on.  
  
Sigh. Mom just came in and asked if had everything for camp. By "everything" she didn't mean my camp uniform or swimsuit, she meant my Insulin, needles, checking machine and extra granola bars (in case I felt low when the Canteen wasn't open). I told her YES for the hundredth time. I always pack ahead of time ( I was packed two days ago), and we're leaving for camp tomorrow morning. Speaking of the canteen, I'm actually working there this summer. Each of us counselors has a special job at camp, and mine is work at it every morning, except Saturday and Sunday. Claudia is actually working at the canteen too. She works Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings with me, and Sunday afternoons.  
  
Well, it's late and I better get a good night sleep so I'll be ready for camp in the morning! I can't wait to be on this bus heading off to camp, with mom calling behind me "Have fun and be careful!".  
  
Luv,  
Stacey 


	5. Claudia

July 7th  
  
Dear Janine,  
  
We're finally at Camp! Boy was the bus ride a long one though. There were about 50 of us kids and campers altogether, and everyone was making a ton of noise because they were excited. I figured out within the first 15 minutes that I forget about trying to draw in my sketchbook. In the first place, the Camp Mohawk bus is so old and bouncy, that everytime I would lift my pencil the bus would go "Bump" and the pencil would go flying. Second, everyone was talking and singing and yelling so loud that I couldn't concentrate on anything. Last (and this is really gross) is that in the seat behind me sat Mallory and Margo Pike. Margo is known for, well, not feeling good on bus rides. You'd think that she would start outgrowing this soon but she's 9 now and hasn't showing any signs of outgrowing. In fact, about halfway to Camp Mohawk Margo had already opened her window and gotten sick about 10 times. This caused me to get so nauseated I couldn't try.  
  
So instead, I talked to Stacey on the ride. We talked about the old times at camp, how fun it was going to be working in the canteen together and what cabins we might get assigned to. Stacey was hoping to get assigned to the 8 year old cabin. This was because two summers ago Stacey worked with the 6 year olds and had made friends with a little girl named "Nonie" (I actually have no idea what her real name is). Anyway, Stacey had written to Nonie and Nonie said she was going back to Camp again this summer, so Stacey really wanted to be her counselor. I really didn't care what cabin I was in, although I thought it would be kind of cool to be in the 11 year old cabin so that I could be with Haley and Vanessa who were in MY cabin last time.  
  
Speaking of Haley and Vanessa, at one point during the ride they came over and plopped into the seat in front of us. It was empty, thank the Lord. Anyway, they turned around and said to me, "So Claudia. do you think you'll see Will again this summer?" I must have turned the darkest shade of red possible. In my color pencil set, that is called Brick Red. Remember Will Yamakawa? The really cute Japanese guy that I met (and fell in luv with) two summers ago at camp? We had kept in touch through letters and calls, and once he came to visit- I think you met him then. Anyway, lately Will and I haven't talked as much. He has a new girlfriend and I've busy, so communication has kind of slowed. So anyway, once the brick red color had left my face I said, "I don't know". Then Haley asked, "Do you want to?". Hmm.. Interesting question. I would be nice to see Will again, but seeing him might bring back all my old feelings and I didn't know if I was prepared to deal with that. So I answered, "I don't know."  
  
Haley, Vanessa, Stacey and I chatted a while more until Jessi finally called out "I see it! I see Camp Mohawk!" and just about every camper and some counselors stood up in their seats to catch a glimpse of the camp. The bus pulled in and stopped in front of main field, by the flagpole. All of the girls piled out (I could see Kristy giving last minute instructions to David Michael before she left) and pulled their suitcases off the bus.  
  
All of the campers and counselors were yelling and hugging, many reunions were going on. Stacey spotted Nonie there with her younger sister, and so she ran over to greet her. I saw Mal and Jessi catching up with Mandi, a girl who was in their cabin two years ago and apparently was now a CIT. I saw Kristy being reunited with Tansy and Lauren, two of her old co- Cit's and MaryAnne was giving Randi, her old co-Cit a hug. I also saw Miko Tyrell, the girl who had shared the infirmary with Stacey. I looked around for Sally Troner, MY old co-cit but I didn't see her. All of a sudden I heard someone calling "Claudia! Claudia!". I turned around and saw Jayme and LeeAnn, two of my old campers from 9B. "Hi!" I called. It was a joyous reunion. I walked Jayme and LeeAnn over to Vanessa and Haley, and there were more joyous greetings. It felt so good to be back at camp. I was about to introduce Jayme and LeeAnn to Stacey and Nonie, when I heard a familiar voice saying over a loudspeaker,  
  
"All Campers please assemble at the flagpole for cabin assignments."  
  
Oops! Sorry to cut this short Janine, but I have to go give my campers a tour, since I have a lot of newbies in my cabin. I promise I will finish telling you all of this soon! Say Hi to mom and dad, and give Lynn a kiss for me!  
  
Luv,  
Claudia 


	6. Mallory

July 7th  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
Well I'm all settled here in Cabin 6A. Mary Anne is a counselor in the same cabin, which is pretty cool since I haven't gotten to see a lot of her or the older BSC members since I came back Riverbend. It will be fun to catch up on what's going on with her life. I know you were hoping that I'd be with Claire in case she gets homesick, but I really think it's better for her that she's in a different cabin. After all, she's 7 years old now and it's time that she learn to be independent from us. I'm sure she'll be fine- it will be good for her. Besides, Abby is her counselor and she'll keep an eye on Claire.  
  
Mom, I can't believe that you raised eight kids. I'm having a hard enough time with six girls, and I have Mary Anne and Carla, my co-cit, to help me! These little girls are quite rowdy and we already had quite a few squabbles over who's gonna bunk with who. I didn't even get to unpack my stuff yet, I had to help this one girl, her name is Kate, unpack her stuff. She actually reminds me a lot of Karen Brewer, except that she's a red head. She's a bundle of energy and can't sit still for two seconds.  
  
Once we got everything straightened out we went with Mary Anne and the 6B cabin to Arts and Crafts, because she's the counselor assigned there. We helped the girls make lanyards to keep their nametags on. Six year olds are the only campers who have to wear name tags all day, and that's only because they are so young. Arts and Crafts was fine, but dinner was an ordeal. First we had to go back to the cabins and get the girls washed for dinner. Then I had to help a little girl named Tabitha get her meal straightened out because she's allergic to everything- nuts, strawberries, milk, shell-fish, you name it! Luckily her mother was well- prepared and notified Mrs. Means in advance. We still had to keep a close eye on her. Maybe she should have been in Abby's cabin! I was hoping to get to talk to Jessi, or Mandi Higgins (the girl from camp I used to write to, remember?) but I was so busy with my campers I didn't get the chance.  
  
I didn't even get the chance to talk to Jessi at the Flagpole Ceremony/Sing a Long we had that night. I had to stay with my campers, and try and get them to sit still while Mrs. Means read the camp rules, did introductions and then while a bunch of the older girls led us in various renditions of old camp songs. By then it was dark and my campers were exhausted so we took them straight back to the cabin and put them to bed. Like I said mom, six year olds are a lot of work. I don't how you did it eight times!  
  
I'll write more soon, I think I'm gonna turn in now- we're taking the girls to swim lessons tomorrow. wish me luck!  
Love (your busy daughter),  
Mallory 


	7. Jessi

*** Thanks for the reviews everyone! Banana Split, if you don't like it, don't read it. I really don't care. Okay on to Jessi's chapter.  
  
July 8th  
  
Dear Becca,  
  
How are mom and dad? How's Squirt? Are you and Charlotte having fun hanging out? You really should consider coming back next summer! Maybe I would be your CIT. it would be lots of fun!  
  
Camp is shaping up to be very interesting so far. I'm in Cabin 11B, which is (duh of course) 11 year olds. Not just any 11 year olds however. I am in a cabin with Vanessa Pike, Haley Braddock, plus two of their friends from the last time they were here, LeeAnn and Jayme (don't ask me their last names, I have no idea). As soon as these four saw each other, they began to talk NON STOP! I think in the mess hall I have the loudest cabin of all, based on those four alone. Then there's the other two campers, Emily and Hannah. Emily is a shy, petite, brunette who's said about 10 words in the past 24 hours. Hannah is a plump, blue eyed blonde who's said about 5 words more than Emily. I think that these girls are seriously intimidated by the quad (that's what I've nicknamed our blabbermouths). I would be too if I came to camp and it seemed like all of my cabinmates were already best friends (and they are half right- Haley and Vanessa can get a little snobby at times).  
  
I'm not too sure what to do about the whole thing. I asked Miko, my counselor (yes the same Miko who shared the infirmary with Stacey) what she thought, but she didn't see a reason to say anything because we don't want to DISCOURAGE the quad from being friends. I asked my Co-Cit, Dara, what she thought and she didn't seem to care either way. So for now, I'm letting it go. Dara is an interesting character. She's from Cambridge, MA. And she's a year older than us, so she's 14. The first thing she said to me was, "Do you know where I can buy a pack of cigs around here?" Great role model for 11 year olds, huh? She's pretty snobby too. she claims the only reason she's at camp is to get away from her stepmother and because younger brother is a camper on the boy's side. She hardly ever talks to me, and when she does she's complaining about something. Or she's whining. Like, "Jess-I, I can't STAND these mosquitos!" Like what does she want me to do about them?  
  
Other than those little problems, camp is great. I was sort of hoping to be a CIT in the same cabin as Mallory since now that she goes to Riverbend I only get to see her in the summer, but that's okay. You'd be happy to see the diversity here at camp this summer! Not just among black kids, but there are lots more Hispanic and Asian kids here too. I had a hard time with that last time, as you well know.  
  
Anyway, I better go get my campers ready for the day! I'll write again soon!  
  
Love,  
Jessi 


	8. Kristy

July 8th  
  
Dear Shannon,  
  
We're here! We survived the bus ride (although it was quite an experience) and we're finally at Camp Mohawk! It's pretty cool to be back here again, it makes it really feel like summer. I'm in cabin 8B. I was really excited when Mrs. Means called, "Cabin 8B- Kristy Thomas!" because I was starting to worry they'd put me with the 10 or 11 year olds, my least favorite ages. This is the third summer in a row I'm with 8 year olds. It's pretty cool.  
  
Anyway, one of my Cit's is Mandi Higgins, who was a camper with Mallory and Jessi two summers ago. She seems pretty nice and so does my other Cit, Lindsay Cardigan. I have six campers in my cabing- Annie, Dana, Marie, Veronica, Angela, and Nonie. Nonie is indeed the same Nonie that was in Stacey's cabin before. She is petite, but she knows EVERYTHING about camp because she had two older sisters who went here. She used to talk with a lisp, but luckily, she's outgrown that.  
  
Well, as soon as my cabin was all gathered, I shouted, "Everybody got everything?" I heard a chorus of eight yeses, so we picked up our bags, backpacks and suitcases and trudged over to 8B. The 8A campers had just arrived at their cabin too, so we waved to them as we passed. I recognized their counselor, Randi, as MaryAnne's old co-cit. I put Mandi and Lindsay in charge of helping the girls unpack, and I headed to my area. All the counselors get a curtained off area to themselves. It's small, with just a bed, a few shelves, and table with a lamp, but it's not bad. I set my backpack on the bed and started to unpack. Behind the curtain I heard the girls giggling and laughing and just as I peeked my head out I saw a training bra fly by.  
  
It was really, really funny Shannon, but I didn't know if I should laugh or try and discourage that kind of behavior. I decided it didn't matter, so I laughed. This should be a fun cabin. All the girls seem nice and energetic. Today I start my duties as a swim instructor. There are four of us who are swim instructors. We take two cabins at a time (for example 8A and 8B have lessons together) and two instructors teach in the morning, including me, and we get the 6,7 and 8 year olds. The other teachers teach the 9, 10 and 11 year olds in the afternoon. It would be nice if Camp Mohawk had a pool to teach the girls in, but it doesn't it just has the lake so we have to make do. There is a lifeguard on duty at all times of course.  
  
So how are things going as a counselor at Camp Erie? As exciting as here I hope! Write back to me soon!  
  
Love,  
Kristy 


End file.
